1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus used in video tape recorders that reproduce signals of the PAL system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for video tape recorders, and improvement in the image quality of video tape recorders of the PAL system has been desired. In a video tape recorder of the PAL system, chrominance signals are passed through a 2H comb filter (where H is the horizontal synchronizing period) to prevent to cause the crosstalk (interferring with signals on adjacent tracks). The chrominance signal passed through the 2H comb filter is delayed by 1H, and therefore the chrominance signal lags the luminance signal, so that an undesirable vertical color shift occurs on the display screen, i.e., the chrominance signal shifts downward with respect to the luminance signal on the screen.